venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
The Venture Bros.
The Venture Bros. is an action show that is part of Adult Swim on Cartoon Network. Airing on 11:30 p.m. e/p and 2:30 a.m. on late Saturdays and early Sundays and 12:30 p.m. and 3:30 a.m. on late Sundays and early Mondays, it chronicles the adventures of two teenage boys, their father, and their guardian. A mix of action and comedy, the series has premiered recently, with more episodes to follow. The series is a spoof of the classic Hanna-Barbera action series Jonny Quest, with the Venture brothers taking the place of Jonny and Hadji, Dr. Venture a caricature of Dr. Benton Quest, and Brock Samson an overly testosterone-filled copy of Race Bannon. Characters The Venture family *'Hank Venture' (voiced by Christopher McCulloch): Teenage boy. Dominant over his brother. Often naive and attempting to act brave, but usually ends up being scared. *'Dean Venture' (Voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas): Teenage boy. Timid and selfless. Always keen for adventures. TECHNICALLY the smarter of the two boys. *'Dr. Thadeus (Rusty) S. Venture' (Voiced by James Urbaniak): Father of the two Venture boys. A scientist, just as his deceased father, who inherited Venture Industries from his father, but has run it into the ground. Frequently swallows diet pills and despises being compared to his late father. Past scientific mistakes have earned him enemies, such as the Monarch and the Baron Underbheit. *'Brock Samson' (Voiced by Patrick Warburton): Guardian of the Venture family and secret agent of the Office of Security Intelligence. Has a Level Eight (8), Class A license to kill and is often without mercy, preferring to kill with his Bowie knife rather than firearms. Loyal to the Venture family. *'Dr. Jonas Venture' (Voiced by Paul Boocock): Father of Doctor Thadeus Venture. Created what is now known as Venture Industries and led the original Team Venture. Villains *'The Monarch' (Also voiced by McCulloch): Dr. Venture's nemesis, obsessed with Monarch Butterflies, who raised him as a child. Longs to bring an end to Dr. Venture in as many ways as possible. Not much is known as to why he loathes Venture so much. *'Monarch Henchmen' (Voiced by Christopher McCulloch): The henchmen to The Monarch. Consists of an obese Star Wars geek and other random henchmen. Quite incompetent. *'Dr. Girlfriend' (Voiced by Doc Hammer): Sort of girlfriend to the Monarch. Previously worked for the Phantom Limb (yes, she's voiced by a guy). *'Baron Verner Underbheit' (Voiced by T. Ryder Smith): Head leader of Underland (pronounced ewwn durr laand). Arch-villian of Doctor Venture, because Venture is an enemy of Underland (From episode "Home Insecurity) and because of unresolved differences in college (From episode "Past Tense"), where a lab accident occurred during a class where Venture was his lab partner-his lower jaw was destroyed in the explosion. Associated with The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Wears a metallic jaw, because of a lack of one. Recognized as a "dick" in college. *'Girl Hitler' (Voiced by Mia Barron): One of Baron Underbheit's previous henchwomen. A female with characteristics of Adolph Hitler. Supposedly planned a coup d'etat against Baron Underbheit, and was killed by exploding tigers, courtesy of Underbheit. *'Catclops' (Voiced by James Urbaniak): One of Baron Underbheit's previous henchmen. A man who's garments and hair signify that he is a feline or is like a feline. He has a cat's face on his forehead that can move and emote like a cat's face can. Supposedly planned a coup d'etat against Baron Underbheit, and was killed by exploding tigers, courtesy of Underbheit. *'Manic Eight-ball' (Unvoiced): One of Baron Underbheit's previous henchmen. Dressed in a dark blue skin-tight outfit with a white circle on his face with an "eight" (8) on it. When asked questions, he shakes his body and a displayer on his chest shows one of a series of answers, like a regular magic eight-ball does. Supposedly planned a coup d'etat against Baron Underbheit, and was killed by exploding tigers, courtesy of Underbheit. *'Manservant' (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): Baron Underbheit's personal servant and an Underbheit devotee. *'Underbheit Henchmen' (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): Henchmen to Baron Underbheit. *'Mike Sorayama' (Guest voiced by Steve Park): Old college buddy of Dr. Venture, Brock Samson, Baron Underbheit and Mr. White. Turned evil when Leslie Cohen turned him down, made a restraining order, and after a collection of different pranks that they played on him in college, including Underbheit giving him what he thought was marijuana in a bong, but what was actually oregano (Sorayama is allergic to oregano). *'Lesliebots' (Voiced by Lisa Hammer): Robots created by Mike Sorayama. Supposedly made for Mike to have sex with them. *'Pirate Captain' (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): A pirate captain. Tries to steal the Venture's hydrofoil in "Ghosts of the Sargasso". *'The Velvet Phantom, The Invisible Fist, The Mesmerist, Troublemakers, Incorporated': Old enemies of the original Team Venture. Friends/allies *'H.E.L.P.eR.' (Voiced by Soul-Bot): The Venture family's personal helper robot. H.E.L.P.eR. is an acronym for Humanoid Electric Lab Partner Robot. Emotionally unstable. *'Doctor Byron Orpheus' (Voiced by Steven Rattazzi): An expert necromancer who rents a part of the Venture Industries grounds. *'Triana Orpheus' (Voiced by Lisa Hammer): Dr. Orpheus' daughter. Dean Venture has a crush on her. *'Colonel Bud Manstrong' (Voiced by Terrence Fleming): Colonel on the orbiting space station, Gargantua-1 *'Lt. Anna Baldavitch' (Voiced by Nina Hellman): Lieutenant on the orbiting space station, Gargantua-1 *'Mr. Peter White': A genius in his field and, more notably, an albino Caucasian. Works at Conjectural Technologies. *'Master Billy Quizboy' (Voiced by Doc Hammer): A self-proclaimed boy genius. He is primarily known for his master work in the prosthesis field, but excels at most others. Works at Conjectural Technologies. *'Colonel Horace Gentleman' (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): Retired member and head leader of the original Team Venture. Walks around with a cane and has a voice similar to Sean Connery. *'The Action Man' Rodney (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): Retired member of the original Team Venture. Primarily fights with handguns and sometimes his fists. Has constant bowel movements, which never seem to sway him. *'Otto Aquarius' (Voiced by T. Ryder Smith): Retired member of the original Team Venture. Exiled son of Atlantis. Most recently, he has been devoting his life to religion and converting others. The only pacifist in the original Team Venture. *'Kano' (Unvoiced): Retired member of the original Team Venture. Master of the Martial Arts. Displays emotion and speech through origami. Others *'Roy Brisby' (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): Manager/CEO of Brisbyland. Wishes for Dr. Venture to clone him a new body. *'Mandalay' (Voiced by Charles Parnell): Roy Brisby's large bodyguard. *'Molotov Cocktease' (Voiced by Mia Barron): Brock Samson's love interest. A Russian agent and a knife lover, like Brock, she can only go to second base. *'OCLF Leader' (Voiced by Paul Boocock): Leader of the Orange County Liberation Front. A commoner. *'Debbie' (Voiced by Mia Barron): The wife of the OCLF leader. *'Major Tom' (Voiced by James Urbaniak): A test pilot for the late Dr. Jonas Venture. Died while testing a flying saucer in the Bermuda Triangle. *'Steve Summers' (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): A former astronaut. Had six million dollars spent on him to make him bionic, after he almost died when his test ship broke up. *'Sasquatch' (Voiced by Chris McCulloch): A sasquatch. Steve Summers' life-partner (in a non-sexual/marital way), which gave him a new hope to never go through government missions ever again. Episodes 1-00: Pilot -- The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay (Written by: Jackson Publick) - Dr. Venture goes to New York to show off his latest invention at a UN symposium. Meanwhile, his two sons decide to have an 'adventure' in the Big Apple, while Brock goes off for some R&R. And then there's the issue of a ninja who seems to have an altogether unhealthy interest in Dr. Venture's newest gadget... 1-01: Dia de los Dangerous! (Written by: Jackson Publick) - The Venture family travels to Tijuana for a lecture given by Dr. Venture at the University of Mexico. But the Monarch wreaks havoc on them that leaves the brothers trapped in the Monarch's clutches, Dr. Venture without a kidney and Brock...dead? 1-02: Careers in Science (Written by: Doc Hammer) - The Ventures travel to space to repair a space station built by Dr. Venture's father in the '70s, but it may be haunted by a space phantom. Meanwhile, Dr. Venture is haunted by a phantom of a whole other kind - his own feelings of inadequacy. 1-03: Home Insecurity (Written by: Jackson Publick) - As Brock leaves for his sabbatical in the woods, Dr. Venture invents a robot named G.U.A.R.D.O. and builds a panic room that will protect the family in Brock's absence. The robot is completed, but Venture sleeps before loading the friendly file software. The simultaneous attacks of The Monarch and Baron Underbheit test both security measures as the robot cannot recognize the Venture family. While the Monarch's henchmen bicker on who gets dibs on Venture's defeat with Underbheit's henchmen, Monarch and Underbheit try to come to an agreement over Venture's defeat. Meanwhile, Brock befriends the strangest couple in the woods. Oh, and H.E.L.P.eR the Robot runs away in a fit of jealousy upon discovering Dr. Venture's plans for the G.U.A.R.D.O. robot. 1-04: The Incredible Mr. Brisby (Written by: Jackson Publick) - Dr. Venture is hired at Roy Brisby's theme park, while the boys are given The Patty Hearst treatment by the Orange County Liberation Front, who want to take down Brisby's empire. Elsewhere, Brock enlists the help of ex-flame Molotov Cocktease to mount a rescue, but Cocktease may have plans of her own. 1-05: Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic! (Written by: Doc Hammer) - Dr. Venture's latest invention has the family interested, not to mention trapped! Their new neighbor, the strange Dr. Orpheus, may be the only one who can help them escape. Meanwhile, Dean falls for Orpheus's daughter while Brock falls for his old flame: Molotov Cocktease. 1-06: Ghosts of the Sargasso (Written by: Doc Hammer and Jackson Publick) - Doctor Venture, short on money, searches for a lost flying saucer lying underwater in the Bermuda Triangle that his father had created, but didn't patent, because he scrapped the concept after a test pilot by the title of Major Tom died flying it. Dr. Venture's disrespect for the dead, arises Major Tom from the dead to haunt the Venture's ship. Meanwhile, a pirate ship ambushes the Venture's ship, the X-2. 1-07: Ice Station Impossible (Written by: Jackson Publick) - Doctor Venture, Mr. White and Master Billy get a job working for Professor Impossible, a master genius, as a "think tank" for Impossible Industries and the government, which is a research facility for things that are thought of as impossible to do, perform, see, et cetera. Meanwhile, when a government agent, Race Bannon, tries to steal an illegal serum from a terrorist group while on an airplane, the serum accidentally gets knocked out of his hands and lands on Hank Venture, miles below, on the ground. The container breaks, and some of the serum infects Hank. The serum, known as the Goliath Serum was made by Richard Impossible during the Vietnam conflict, leaves Hank with less than a day to live, before becoming a bomb. It is up to the new "think tank" at Impossible Industries to help save him. 1-08: Mid-Life Chrysalis (Written by: Jackson Publick & Doc Hammer) - The Monarch sends Dr. Girlfriend undercover in order to seduce Dr. Venture and inject him with a body altering serum. Meanwhile, Brock becomes depressed over the expiration of his license to kill, but the brothers help him to cram for his government exam. 1-09: Are You There God? It's Me, Dean (Written by: Doc Hammer) - While the Venture family was being tortured above the Amazon River by The Monarch, Dean Venture suddenly comes down with a slight case of acute testicular cancer. According to an addendum to Article 47 of The Unusual Torture Act created by The Guild of Calamitous Intent in 1969, The Monarch has to let them go for two days or until Dean is fully cured. Brock Samson and Hank Venture are kept by The Monarch as collateral until then. Master Billy and Dr. White are hired to heal Dean. Meanwhile, Brock overtakes Monarch's Lair. 1-10: Tag Sale, You're It! (Written by: Doc Hammer) - Once again short on money, Dr. Venture unloads some of his father's inventions in a yard sale that attracts not only scientists, but villains alike. Meanwhile, the Monarch tries to resist the temptation of wreaking havoc while inside "the belly of the beast". 1-11: Past Tense (Written by: Jackson Publick) - Attending a funeral for a former college buddy named Mike Sorayama who died, Dr. Venture, Brock Samson, Baron Underbheit and Mr. White get gassed and sent to a chamber via Mike's coffin. The Venture brothers get the original Team Venture to help them find their father and bodyguard. The kidnapper of the four was what appeared to be Mike Sorayama. The original Team Venture broke into Sorayama's prison and beats up Sorayama's helper robots, Lesliebots, who look like Sorayama's one love, Leslie Cohen. Brock escapes from the chamber and beats up the original Team Venture, who dressed into the Lesliebots' outfits for disguise. It turned out that the Mike Sorayama that was torturing them was actually a robot made by the actually dead Mike Sorayama. 1-12: Trial of the Monarch (Written by: Doc Hammer) - After one of The Monarch's henchman makes a biography of The Monarch, that The Monarch says is full of lies, he starts arguing to Dr. Girlfriend in a state of furor. He drives Dr. Girlfriend out of his lair and his life. She winds up at The Phantom Limb's house after walking around in the rain. The Phantom Limb decides to set up The Monarch for a crime that he did not commit. When Dr. Orpheus finds out that The Monarch is innocent, The Phantom Limb goes crazy and makes members of The Guild freeze everyone in the courtroom and put a level three memory wipe on them. Once everyone is unfrozen and Dr. Orpheus mentally swayed, he declares The Monarch guilty. Orpheus' words ring so loudly that the court finds The Monarch guilty, too. 1-13: Return to Spider-Skull Island AKA My Brother's Creeper (Written by:) - Dr. Venture's recurring womb nightmares turn out to be something far more sinister-he has a twin brother who was engulfed by him when both were fetuses, and having been taken out during surgery, wants vengance! Jonas Jr. secretly outfits himself in a robot body, knocks Brock out and ties him to his car, leaving him free to hunt down Dr. Venture. Meanwhile, Hank and Dean run off over their mistaken belief that their father is pregnant and are taken into the Monarch's 'scared straight' program for wannabe super-villains, with Dr. Orpheus trailing behind attempting to keep them out of trouble. The boys are talked into going back to their old life by the Monarch. Brock, meanwhile, has H.E.L.P.eR. drive the car over to Dr. Venture, who finally seems to be getting his from Jonas Jr. (who claims the Venture empire is rightfully his). The car smashes into Jonas Jr. and knocks him out of his body, revealing he has the body of an infant. Dr. Venture keeps Brock from killing his twin and the two basically agree to negotiate a peace. Dr. Orpheus conviently comes by at that point, telling of what happened to the boys. Soon all seems well, as Brock, Jonas Jr., Dr. Orpheus, and Dr. Venture trail behind the boys in their hoverbikes. The Monarch's two henchmen meanwhile come by and ask if they can find both a hair parlor and ammo for a gun, but the fat henchman, showing off the gun, accidentally shoots Hank and Dean and kills them. Episode guide to be updated with each new episode. Crew Crew are listed as they were credited as, and the listings are combined from separate episodes. Creator - Jackson Publick Director - Jackson Publick Writers - Jackson Publick Producer - Dave Lipson Executive Producer - Jackson Publick Supervising Producer - Jeffrey Nodelman Associate Producer - Nathan Graf, Rachel Simon Character and Prop Design Supervisor - Mike Foran Character and Prop Design - Rick "Danger" Lacy, Phil Rynda, Chris George, Amanda Baehr Background Design Supervisor - Freya Tanz Background Design - Vinh Troung, Jamison K. Kwon, Dong M. Lee Background Clean-up - Erik Craddock Storyboard Supervisor - Jackson Publick, Bill Presing Storyboard Artists - Matt Peters, Prentis Rollins, Bill Presing, Stephen DeStefano, James Webb Storyboard Revision Supervisor - Douglas Lovelace Storyboard Revision - Irene Wu, Michael Kornstein, Danny Kimanyen Color Supervisor - Marina Dominis-Dunnigan Background Painters - Peter Brown, Esao Andrews, Katie Nix Character and Prop Color Key - Heather Austin Animation Direction Supervisor - Miguel Martinez-Joffre Animation Direction - Nick DeMayo, Kimson "Don Alberto", Jennifer Batinich Animatic Director - Steffen Vala, Tom Bayne Layout Director - Bill Presing Layout Artists - Douglas Lovelace, Eli 5 Stone Additional Layout Artists - Nick DeMayo, Michael Kornstein, Alex Woo, Rick Lacy, Pete List, Danny Kimanyen, Matt Peters Background Director - Nash Dunnigan Background Artists - Jamison Kwok Wah Kwan, Vinh Troung Director of Animation - Miguel Martinez-Joffre Animators - Nick DeMayo, Alex Woo, Rick Lacy, Pete List, Danny Kimanyen, Bill Presing Clean-up Artists - Michael Kornstein, Irene Wu, Robert R. Smith Additional Clean-up Artists - Eli 5 Stone, Alex Woo, Rick Lacy, Nick DeMayo Color Director - Marina Dominis-Dunnigan Color Artists - Zigang Chen, Sophie Kittredge, Heater Austin, Michael Cavallaro, Nash Dunnigan Additional Color Artists - Bill Presing, Michael Kornstein Computer Animation Director - Michael Foran Computer Animators - Jason Fruchter, Kimson Albert Film Editor - Eric 'Doc' Hammer Production Coordinator - Rachel Simmon, Brad Nord Production Assistants - Jennifer Batinich, Thomas Bayne, Mercer W. Boffey, Christopher Burns, Gwenaelle Gobe, Jason Gottlieb, Josephine Kwok, Dong Lee, Jason Rosenberg, Justin Roth, Cristina Schulman, Steffan Vala, Zoya Baker, Rebekah Browning, Patrick Costa, Janet Green, Gary Gretsky, Andres Kwon, Aaron Leopold, Jim Mortensen, Aura Moser, Yevgenia Nechayevsky, Kimberly Solano, Chris Stearns, Vanessa Wood, Carmine Castronova, Jimmy Calhoun Animo Re-compositing by - Luciano DiGeronimo Administrative Assistant - Yael Geffen Sound Effects Engineering - Michael Foran Supervising Sound Editor - Dave Paterson Special Visual Effects Provided By - Doc Hammer Track Reader - Sal Malimo Lipsync - Tony Kluk Title Sequence by - Astrobase--Go! Music by - J.G. Thirlwell Music Editor/Arranger - Doc Hammer Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network - Linda Simensky, Khaki Jones, Keith Crofford, Mike Lazzo Trivia Salutations to Soul-Bot In every episode's closing credits, they include different salutations for Soul-Bot (whom plays H.E.L.P.eR.). Here is a collection from the episodes aired so far * Episode 1.1 - Dia de los Dangerous - ...and introducing SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.2 - Careers in Science - ...and featuring SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.3 - Home Insecurity - ...and as always, SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.4 - The Incredible Mr. Brisby - ...please welcome SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.5 - Eeny, Meeny, Miney...Magic! - ...special guest star, SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.6 - Ghosts of the Sargasso - the vocal stylings of SOUL-BOT as (no commas in this one) * Episode 1.7 - Ice Station Impossible - the indomitable SOUL-BOT as (no commas in this one) * Episode 1.8 - Mid-life Chrysalis - ...with SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.9 - Are You There God? It's Me, Dean - and the return of SOUL-BOT as (no commas, and note that he was in the last one) * Episode 1.10 - Tag-Sale, You're It! - ...and of course SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.11 - Past Tense - and the steely SOUL-BOT as * Episode 1.12 - Trial of the Monarch - SOUL-BOT was not in this one External links * Adult Swim - Venture Bros. Website Category:Animated television series